


Little Moments

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: And daft, Fluff, Humour, M/M, No Angst, playful, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert together. Young and in love. Just little moments. </p><p> </p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossword Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many of these there will be but I decided at the moment, I don't want to start or continue with anything remotely angsty so here is some fluff. 
> 
> We need a bit of fluff right now, I think.

Aaron was reading a newspaper at the end of the Woolpack bar. Not an uncommon occurrence. He felt a hand lightly run across his back, not needing to look up to know it was Robert. He smiled but carried on reading while Robert ordered a pint. He loved the feel of Robert’s presence beside him though, it felt warm and comforting and,

“What are you doing?”

Robert shrugged as he continued to lean slightly too far into Aaron’s space, “The crossword.”

Aaron blinked, “I’m trying to read here.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

“You are if I want to turn the page.”

“Do you want to turn the page?”

“Not yet.”

“Well then,” Robert tapped his pen on the bar, “Who was the actress in Notting Hill?”

“You what?”

“5 down.” Robert pointed at the crossword clue in explanation and despite himself, Aaron looked down at it and thought for a moment but when he realised Robert was getting his way, he raised his head again sharply and gave his boyfriend a nudge with his elbow, 

“I’m reading.”

“Oi” Robert protested with a laugh as he wobbled slightly off his stool.

Aaron shook his head but couldn’t keep the amusement off his face. He tried to fix on a glare as he offered a compromise, “Just stick to your own side.” 

Robert smirked, “Yes, sir.”

Rolling his eyes, Aaron carried on reading, pleased to see that Robert was no longer taking up too much space. However, he was soon annoyed again when Robert huffed out “What is her name?”

Aaron sighed and looked straight ahead as he said “Julia Roberts.” He could feel the grin breaking on Robert’s face.

“Oh yeah, fan of Notting Hill are we?” Robert teased, “Sucker for the old rom-com?”

Aaron finally turned to look at him, “You think you're so funny.”

Robert leant in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, “I do actually.” He sat back, “Now tell me who some of the new Top Gear presenters are.”

As Robert returned to his crossword, Aaron couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face. Forgetting that he was ever reading, he lovingly watched his boyfriend concentrate before leaning over and,

“Well that's wrong for a start.”

“What is?”

“That,” Aaron ran his finger down the page, “It has to be. Matt LeBlanc won’t fit.”

Robert huffed as he began scribbling out letters. Until he noticed Aaron was on his side, “Erm...I thought you were reading?”

Aaron scoffed, “You asked for help with your daft puzzle.” He didn’t expect the playful shove he received in return so he couldn’t save himself from being knocked off his stool entirely. He didn’t fall over but he did end up standing next to a laughing Robert.

The younger man scowled, “You little-”

Robert threw his hands up, “Ok, ok.” He patted the stool, “Come on.”

Aaron relented quickly and slid onto the seat again. Although he did give Robert the side-eye,

“I won’t do it again,” Robert assured with a cheeky smile. He stuck to his word though and clicked his pen, going back to look at the newspaper.

Aaron leant towards him again, “Ok, so what are you stuck on?”

Robert glanced at him and they shared soft smiles and then their lips connected again for a sweet kiss. 

"6 down and 4 across," Robert told him as they pulled apart.

"Right," Aaron nodded, moving the paper a fraction closer so he could read the clues, "We can do this."

Robert didn't doubt him for a second.


	2. Cuddling Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who gave kudos and comments. 
> 
> I am enjoying being the land of warmth for now :-)

Robert kept his laughter as quiet as possible as he watched the comedy on TV. It was some American thing he hadn’t seen before but it was proving quite good. He wasn't able to change the channel either way. He was stuck on the one playing after he’d stopped the DVD because of a certain person who was asleep on his shoulder. The remote was on the table and there was no way he wanted to wake Aaron unless he had to. Not when he looked so comfortable and relaxed. Also, it made Robert feel trusted and warm. 

Robert didn’t even care that he was starting to lose some feeling in the arm he had wrapped around Aaron. And he cared even less about the arm Aaron had brought up across his chest, while asleep, even though the man now had a handful of Robert’s expensive shirt in his clutches. How could he? It reminded him of their most passion kisses when Aaron would hold onto him like he was his entire world.

However, it was that hand that started moving first, releasing Robert’s clothes. And then Aaron's head fell forward slightly. Robert heard his breathing change too and sure enough when he glanced down, Aaron was blinking, slowly up at him,

“Hey” Robert smiled. The smile only getting bigger when Aaron moved to rub at his eyes like a bunny-rabbit. His boyfriend was damn right adorable sometimes.

“Hey,” Aaron offered back, eventually. He raised his head a little and looked across the room.

“You ok?” Robert asked, seeing Aaron squinting at the TV.

“Yeah...I...what happened to the film?”

“It finished,” Robert told him, becoming amused at the puzzled look on Aaron’s face.

“Eh?” It was all Aaron could manage in his tired, confused state.

Robert snorted lightly, “You've been out for about an hour.”

“An hour?” Aaron really did not think it was that long. He very rarely slept anywhere other than in bed and he struggled enough to do that.

Robert watched a frown appear on Aaron’s face, assuming it was about missing the film., “Don’t worry, it wasn’t that good to be honest.”

Aaron stared at him, “Yeah, no...” then he glanced down, “I’m sorry.”

Robert narrowed his eyes; he had no idea why his boyfriend was apologising. 

“We were supposed to be spending the night together,” Aaron explained, sadly.

Robert squeezed Aaron’s shoulder. “And we have haven’t we?” he said, warmly. He pulled Aaron closer to prove his point.

Aaron scoffed into Robert’s chest, “Some great company I've been.”

“Don’t be daft,” Robert said, kissing the top of his head.

“Hmmm,” Aaron wasn’t convinced.

Robert nudged him so he looked up, “Aaron, I've spent the evening with my boyfriend cuddled up to me, completely relaxed.”

“'Cuddled up?’” Aaron’s eyebrows rose.

“I stand by it.” Robert stated, using his chin to gesture at their current position.

“Hmmm...” Aaron smiled and rubbed his cheek against Robert’s chest, “I guess I can’t argue.”

Robert kissed his head again, “No, love, you can't.”

Aaron instantly pulled away and looked at Robert, who was confused by his boyfriend’s sudden shift, “What?”

“What did you just call me?” Aaron asked softly, his eyes glancing down.

Robert tried to think, “I didn’t...I...oh.” He suddenly felt awkward. He wasn’t sure where Aaron stood on terms of endearment. Neither had offered one up before.

Aaron bit his lip before admitting with twinkling eyes, “I kind of liked it.”

Robert’s heart skipped a beat, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Aaron confirmed, moving back closer so they could kiss. 

“Well then, love, what do you say we go up to bed?” Robert whispered when they broke apart.

“I say- I love you.”

Robert leaned in for another kiss, “I love you too.”

Aaron took hold of Robert’s hand and led him upstairs. 

...


	3. Duvet Teachings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the feedback so far. Very much appreciated! Lots of love in this fandom :-)

When Aaron walked into the bedroom, he was greeted by an amusing and confusing sight. Robert was on his hands and knees, on the bed, inside a duvet cover,

“Rob, what are you doing?” 

“I’m making the bed,” Robert's reply was muffled slightly by the cover which he continued to move around in. With not much ease by the looks of things.

Aaron squinted at the scene before him; Robert’s answer not helping with his confusion, “You are inside the duvet cover?”

“I am aware of that,” Robert called back loudly. 

“Again, what you doing?”

“I repeat- making the bed.”

Aaron rubbed a hand down his face, “Have you ever made a bed before?”

This time, Robert’s head emerged from the cover, face betraying the fact he was slightly insulted, “Yeah. Come on, Aaron?!” It’s not like they had maids up at Home Farm. He'd never been that privileged.

“Pffft, I'm not the one who is making it look hard work,” Aaron scoffed, gesturing to Robert’s current position. 

Robert shrugged, “I'm just straightening the corners.”

“By getting in it?”

“Yeah...” Robert was starting to feel like he was missing something, “Why? How do you do it?”

Aaron shook his head and smiled. He moved to the bed, gave Robert a kiss and then nudged him fondly, “Get out. Come on, you muppet.”

Getting the hint, Robert clambered out of the cover, his long limbs making it quite an ungraceful affair. Aaron chuckled watching his uncoordinated giraffe; he loved this man. 

When Robert was eventually stood beside Aaron, he put an arm around his shoulders, “Right, Master, teach me your ways.”

Aaron smirked, “We’re standing in front of a bed, Robert. Wanna be more specific?”

Robert laughed and shifted his arm to squeeze Aaron's bum, “Naughty.”

“Oh we will be,” Aaron promised but then he shifted away from Robert to pick up the duvet cover, “First though...” He began turning the cover inside out.

“What are you doing?” Robert said, narrowing his eyes.

“Just watch,” Aaron told him. He continued until he had hold of the inside out duvet cover's corners, which he matched with the actual duvet's corners and then he started the process of pulling it through.

“Oooh,” Robert’s eyebrows rose, “That’s quite clever.” Part of him was thinking that, part of him was wondering why he had never known about it before and part of him was surprisingly turned on by watching Aaron do something he didn’t know how to do. Even something so simple. Robert loved this man.

Aaron, oblivious to his boyfriend’s thoughts, rolled his eyes, “I thought everyone knew how to do this?” He shook out the now covered duvet and turned it so he could fasten it up. At some point, Robert wrapped his arms around his middle and rested his chin on his shoulder,

“You are weirdly hot right now.”

“Weirdly?” Aaron snorted. 

“Hmmm,” Robert nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck, “Fancy being naughty?”

Aaron dropped the finished duvet cover so he could face Robert, his eyes sparkling, “Master, teach me your ways.”

...


	4. Flat-pack Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for the comments and kudos. It means a lot.

“Ok, are we ready?”

“Depends on what you mean by ready?” 

Robert sighed, looking down at all the stuff on the floor in front of them; stuff that Ikea promised would be a coffee table (an overly complicated one with draws) when assembled. “At least we know we have everything.”

Aaron scoffed, “Yeah, because that was a fun half hour.”

Robert nudged him, “Would you rather we had started and then realise we are missing a piece?”

“No,” Aaron relented with a huff, “But then I'd rather we weren’t doing this at all- these instructions don’t even make sense.” He shook the piece of paper in his hand and then held it up to Robert.

Robert squinted at it. “Right, well, clearly we put that screwy thing,” he said pointing across at what he meant, “Into this piece of wood first.” He gestured down to one of the larger panels of wood at his feet.

Aaron looked down at it then back up at Robert with narrowed eyes, “’Screwy thing’?

'Yeah,” Robert nodded with confidence but as Aaron continued to side-eye him, he snatched the instructions off him and rolled his eyes, “All we need do is follow the pictures.”

Aaron raised his eyes to the heavens, “I need like ten beers already.”

“No,” Robert told him, studying the pictures, “We’re doing this sober. Don’t want a wonky coffee table either.”

“Face it, Rob, we have no clue what we are doing.”

“We are both qualified mechanics, Aaron. We should be able to fix this together.” He was surprised he still sounded confident because the instructions really didn't seem to be making sense. 

“Rob, you haven’t been a mechanic for years and I now break stuff for a living,” Aaron pointed out, rubbing a hand across his head.

Robert finally dropped his arms and let the instructions fall to the floor, “We’re doomed, aren’t we?” He risked a glance at Aaron, who in turn caught his eye. They both started laughing.

“This is ridiculous,” Aaron stated, throwing his arm around Robert. “Hey,” he lent in with a whisper, “Do you think Liv would do it if we gave her some money?”

Robert snorted but then he suddenly had an idea. “Vic!” he exclaimed to Aaron’s surprise.

“Eh?” 

“Vic!” Robert said again, a huge grin appearing on his face, “She loves this kind of thing.”

Aaron blinked, “Really?”

“Well, no,” Robert admitted, “But I know she can do it. She put together hers and Adam’s wardrobes. He helped a bit too.”

“Ahhh,” Aaron nodded then he frowned, “We’ll never get them to agree to help. Adam whinged about that the day after.”

Robert shook his head but then a smirk appeared on his lips, “We could lure them here under false pretences?”

Aaron turned so he was facing his boyfriend. His eyes dark, “Are you suggesting we use our friends for our own gain?”

“Definitely not,” Robert said, coolly, “I’m merely suggesting we invite them round for, say, a PlayStation night and if a coffee table happens to get made in the meantime then...bonus.”

“Robert Sugden,” Aaron’s voice was low before he lent in and kissed his boyfriend, amusement now dancing in his eyes, “You are a genius sometimes. I'll call Adam.”

Robert chuckled and kissed him back again, “And I'll set up the PlayStation.”

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother is a mechanic. He is so practically minded but give him Ikea furniture and he HATES it. Lol.


	5. Stealing Stationery

Aaron shuffled his paperwork together and then scanned the desk for the stapler. He couldn’t see it and after a moment of searching, he couldn’t find it. He glanced across the portacabin. His boyfriend was sat, at his own desk, typing furiously on his laptop,

“Here, Rob.” Aaron called across, “Can I borrow a stapler?”

Robert stopped typing and reached across for said item on his desk, “Yeah, here.”

Aaron waited for it to be thrown at him but Robert just set it down in front of himself. He snorted when he realised what Aaron was waiting for, “I’m not throwing a stapler across the room, Aaron.” He then went back to his work.

“It’s hardly scissors,” Aaron huffed as he rose from his chair. He crossed the room, picked up the stapler and then walked back trying to staple his papers together. Nothing was happening. When he opened the stapler, he found the problem, “Erm, Rob, can I borrow some staples?”

Robert stopped typing again and rolled his eyes. He reached down into a draw beside him and after a bit of rooting, he pulled out the staples, “Here.” He handed them to Aaron who had come back to his desk. 

“Cheers,” Aaron said. He fixed the staples in place and returned to his own desk. Finally having stapled his papers together, he now had to file them in the appropriate folders. He needed a hole-punch. He searched around for it; he couldn’t find it. Again, he looked across at Robert. His boyfriend had ceased typing but the concentration on his face as he continued to focus on his laptop made Aaron feel bad about having to disturb him again. He really did need a hole-punch though. Adam hated it if paperwork was not organised. He couldn’t be bothered with that argument again.

Biting his lip, Aaron slid off his chair and crept as quietly as he could across the portacabin. He found that he was even ducking as if that would stop him from being seen. His boyfriend, however, had nothing wrong with his eyesight, “Aaron, what are you doing?”

Aaron froze as if he had been caught committing a crime, “I, erm…I…need a hole punch?”

Robert shook his head, amused and confused, “Then why didn’t you just ask?”

“I didn’t want to disturb you again,” Aaron sighed, standing up to his full height. 

“So you decided to try and sneak one away?” Robert laughed. 

Aaron blushed at his silly behaviour but he continued on towards his boyfriend. “You looked like you were in the zone,” he explained again, gesturing to his laptop. 

Robert smiled and put his hands on Aaron’s arms, pulling him down so they were face-to-face, “I always have time for you, love, even though I do think you need to go stationery shopping.”

“Ok,” Aaron whispered against his lips before kissing them gently.

“Hole-punch should be in the draw,” Robert told him as they broke apart. 

“Thanks,” Aaron nodded. He bent down to open the draw and upon looking inside, he narrowed his eyes, “Robert…”

“Hmm,” Robert replied from above him. He had gone straight back to his work. 

“I don’t need to go stationery shopping,” Aaron stated, standing up with a number of items in his hands, “I think someone else has been a sneak around here?”

Robert did a double-take of his boyfriend; wondering what he meant the first time and then realising what he meant the second. “That’s not all yours,” he said, suddenly feeling defensive.

“Pffft,” Aaron said, clutching his own stapler, hole-punch, blu-tac and a few pens in his hands, “I’ll think you’ll find it is.”

“Oh…come on,” Robert raised his eyebrows, “How can you tell that that blu-tac is yours?”

“I’m taking it,” Aaron replied, eyes gleaming with challenge. He took a step backwards.

“Oh yeah?” Robert rose to the challenge and rose from his chair.

Aaron smirked and took more steps away, “Come and get it then.”

So Robert did. And he got a lot more besides.


	6. Enveloping Warmth

Robert thought he had heard movement and sure enough when he opened his eyes, there was an empty space next to him. He frowned and sat up on his elbows, squinting at the clock; 3:20am. He sighed and heavily dropped down again. As his head hit the pillow, the door opened and he could sense Aaron walking over to the bed,

“You alright?” he asked, softly.

Aaron lifted up the covers to slide back in, “Yeah, just needed a piss”

“Ahhh,” Robert nodded, letting his eyes close shut. They flew open again when he thought of something, “Did you put the bins out?”

“Huh?” Aaron didn’t hear him properly as he tried to settle back into position. 

Robert turned to look at him, “Did you put the bins out?”

“Oh, erm “ Aaron started, he twisted so he was face-to-face with his boyfriend, “Yeah, I did. Green and blue?”

Robert frowned “Is blue plastics?”

“Yeah," Aaron smiled, rolling his eyes, "Don't worry, I followed the council timetable thing so should be right.”

“Ok,” Robert nodded and then he chuckled, “I feel like a right old man- discussing bins.”

“You are an old man,” Aaron smirked.

“Oi,” Robert protested bringing his hand up to playfully poke his boyfriend’s nose, “Just you watch it, you?”

“Oh yeah,” Aaron’s blue eyes glinted in the darkness, “Why? What you gonna do?” He tried to aim for a cool, 'bring it on' demeanour but was betrayed by a shiver that ran through his body. 

Robert edged closer, concerned, “Are you ok?” 

Aaron pulled the covers tighter and huffed out a breath, “Yeah. Just cold in the bathroom.”

“Ah,” Robert watched his boyfriend attempt to regain warmth and decided he could help, “Turn around.”

“What?” Aaron blinked at him, confused.

“Turn around,” Robert repeated, “Come on.” He poked Aaron in the side as encouragement except he hit him on a ticklish spot and Aaron laughed in surprise,

“Woah, ok, ok, I'm turning.”

Robert couldn’t help it; he loved it when Aaron laughed so he poked him again and again.

Aaron giggled beside him and tried to bat Robert’s hand away, “Hey! Hey! Stop! Ok? I said I'm moving.”

Finally coming to a halt, Robert found he'd ended up half on top of his boyfriend who was now breathing quite heavily below him. He lent down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Aaron gazed up at him, eyes open and loving, “So why did you want me to turn?”

Robert didn’t answer at first. He merely took his place behind Aaron and enveloped him with his arms, pulling the younger man closer against his chest. He then whispered in his ear, “Warmer now?”

Aaron's heart could have burst, happy to sink into his boyfriend’s embrace, “Definitely.” 

“Good,” Robert breathed against his neck, shutting his eyes again.

“Rob...”

“Hmmm.”

“Thank you.”

Robert squeezed him tighter, “Get some sleep.”


End file.
